Baby
by SilentWriter987
Summary: Rapunzel and Jack had been married for two years, their relationship platonic. One day, after a visit to the Horrendous-Haddock household, Rapunzel comes home with good news. She wants a baby.


_So... Here's my first "Jackunzel" fanfic. To people who read my other fics... Sorry I'm not updating... I have writer's block, unfortunately. I'll try to update as soon as possible._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Jack, I-I need to talk to you..."

Jack Frost sighed, adjusted his glasses and looked up from the book he was reading. He wondered what Rapunzel wanted now. She always wanted something from him, always had something to ask him. _'Not that I'm complaining. I like the attention, but I wish the house could be quiet for once... Just once...'_

He stared at his beautiful wife, his wife that could ask more than a million questions in day, an eyebrow raised. He waited for her to say something more. She looked at him with expectant eyes, wanting him to speak first. He sighed again.

"Talk about what?"

"I want a baby..."

He blinked. Did he hear her right? She bit her lip, the sparkle in her green eyes fading. She waited for his reply. "Well...?" She said, breaking the awkward silence. _'What's wrong with him? Why is his reaction like that? Why did he go quiet all of sudden?'_

"What do you think?"

"I think...," He paused, clearing his throat. "I think that's great."

She frowned. "Then why don't you look a little happy about it?"

"I'm happy."_ 'It would be exciting to finally have se-... Make love... The things I can do...'_ He shook his head, he shouldn't be thinking perverted thoughts.

"Then why did you react that way when I told you I -"

"I'm sorry." He said, taking off his glasses and setting them on the coffee table in front of him.

"I was just shocked that you wanted a baby. You've never mentioned it before, I mean, you have, mentioned kids and babies, but you never mentioned, never said, that you wanted a baby with me, and -" He cut himself off. _'I'm a babbling idiot... Or am I nervous because we're talking about... Kids?'_

He smiled nervously. Rapunzel gave him a weird look. "Uh... So where'd you get the idea?"

"Of what?"

"Of having a baby, of course..." She shook her head, giggling. "Sometimes you can be so_ dense_." She said, laughing again.

"Oh..."

Rapunzel brightened. "I just visited Astrid today, and her kids were just adorable. The twins look _just like_ Hiccup! They are sooooo cute!" She smiled at the memory of her visit to the Horrendous-Haddock household.

"And it got me thinking, 'Hey, maybe _me and Jack_ should have kids.'" She took his hand in both of her small ones, green eyes shimmering.

"I know I never mentioned it before, or talked about it with you before because I..."

"I?"

"I don't know how people get babies and kids." She said, smiling sheepishly. Jack's eyes widened with shock. She seriously didn't know? _'So that's why she never mentioned the idea of having kids... That's why we never had a honeymoon! I had no idea that she didn't know...'_

"O-oh..." He blushed. He didn't know what to say._ 'What can I say to a woman who doesn't know what sex is?'_ He blushed._ 'After all the years we've been together, I didn't even know that she didn't know about "it"...'_

Rapunzel looked at him, confused. _'Why is he blushing? Did I say something that embarrassed him or something?'_ She tucked a lock of waist-length blonde hair behind her ear.

"What's the problem, Jack?"

"Nothing... Do you... Have any idea.. How children are made?"

"They're _made_?" She asked, shock taking over her features. "Yes..." He adjusted his shirt. _'Why am I acting this way?' _He cleared his throat, trying to calm down. _'Relax, Jack! It's just sex... Sex with your wife who **doesn't** even know what sex is...'_

She looked at him with curious green eyes, expecting him to say more. He didn't.

"Well... How are they made?"

"Well,..." He laughed nervously. "I can't really explain without it sounding... Dirty.. And, and -"

"Then how am I supposed to know? How am I gonna have a baby if I don't know how to make one?!" She said, annoyed. She put her hands on her hips. "And what do you mean by... _Dirty_?"

"Maybe..." She squeaked as he took her hand and pulled her onto his lap. She blushed. "I _can't_ tell you, so I'll show you instead." He said huskily.

He set his book aside. She looked up at him with confused emerald-green eyes. He smirked, and pulled her into a searing kiss. She blushed and kissed him back, her arms wrapping around his neck. He wove his fingers into her hair, and deepened the kiss.

_'This is how you make kids? Through a kiss? Then the baby will appear from no where? Just like that? That's it? I don't see why Jack was so bothered about the subject... Sheesh...'_

Jack's hand brushed her derriere and she squeaked. He took that opportunity to explore her mouth. His wife was so naïve, so innocent, he should've known that she didn't know how to make kids or know anything about sex.

_'So that's why she always looked at me in confusion whenever I tried to touch her!'_

He could the imagine the shock and embarrassment of Astrid when Rapunzel asked her how to 'get' kids. The woman must have been speechless when Rapunzel asked.

Rapunzel pulled away, breathless. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips swollen from his kisses. She frowned at him. "You just touched my...My..." He smirked. "Your butt?" Rapunzel turned red. "Yes! Why did you do that? What is your problem?" He didn't reply, just smirked. Rapunzel thought for a moment, her eyes widening.

"Was there dirt or something on it?"

Jack shook his head, and laughed. _'Always clueless, Rapunzel. But I can't blame, your mother was overprotective of you when you were a child. Never let you do **anything**... Without her there...'_

Rapunzel shook her head. Her husband was really weird. _'I guess that's a yes...' _She smiled up at him. "So... Is that it? That's how you make kids? Through a kiss?"

Jack stared at her, then shook his head and laughed. She was so naïve. Rapunzel looked confused. "What's so funny?"

"That's not how you make kids at all, Rapunzel..." He said, voice husky. "Kissing is part of the process, though." Rapunzel raised an eyebrow. "What process?"

Jack laughed again. Rapunzel frowned. "Why are you laughing? What's so funny, Jack?" Jack wrapped an arm around her waist, and smirked. "Well, if you'd let me finish..."

His voice trailed off, his gaze on her lips, and he pulled her into another kiss.

* * *

_Sorry. I tried to make it as 'clean' as possible. Didn't want it to seem like I 'corrupted' the Jackunzel pairing. I'm sorry, but there will be a lemon in the next chapter. A light one, I think. Sorry if you don't like that. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
